The present invention relates to fire fighting equipment and, more specifically, to the control of the position and orientation of fire fighting equipment, including monitors, valves, extenders, or the like, and to control the relative position of the firefighting equipment to other components, including for example ladders, lights or the like on a fire truck.
Traditional monitors use hard mechanical stops or programmable soft stops to control the minimum/maximum ranges of travel. However, the limits only affect a single axis of motion and only provide two points of control—maximum travel in either direction.
However, none of these systems provide for a means to have “infinite” control of the monitor travel and/or its limits of travel. At best, current systems are used to provide end stops for a single axis of movement or provide discretely variable end stops for a single axis of movement.
When the control over the monitor position and orientation is improved the ability to fight a fire and the safety of its responders are enhanced.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide even greater control over a monitor's position and orientation.